The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of moldings from multicomponent plastic, in particular polyurethane, this apparatus comprising a conveyor which mounts a plurality of interchangeable molds to be filled, a mixing unit for filling the molds, a mold release unit and a program control unit for controlling the conveyor, the mixing unit and the mold release unit.
The very large variety of such apparatuses are known. The conveyor is frequently a continuous conveyor in the form of a rotary table. The molds are filled at the mixing apparatus and emptied at the mold release unit. The latter is referred to as the robot. The molds must be exchangeable so that the apparatus can be used universally for the production of a very wide variety of moldings. The filling parameters, such as filling time, mixing ratio, mixing head setting and, where relevant, parting agent feed, must be reset for each mold. This is done by program control. Hence, for each mold there is a particular program which has to be selected in the appropriate computer for the mold mounted on the conveyor. In practice, an incorrect selection is frequently made, ie. the program selected is not intended for the mold present on the conveyor. This leads to incorrect operation and to rejects.